


Two AM

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels more than hears his husband’s chuckle, followed quickly by a sudden, fat, squishing sound that makes his cheeks heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two AM

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small part of a bigger fic, but you don't have to have read that part to be able to appreciate this one.

Stiles isn’t sure how long Scott’s been going at it for now, but he’s rock hard and the other man doesn’t seem to be slowing down anytime soon. He blinks his eyes open, looking down at his husband-his **husband** , good God does that sound so completely perfect or what?

This is their first night in the apartment - their first real night in a home together, as husbands, without _anyone else_ \- and this is how he’s being woken up at… two in the morning.

“Jesus Christ, Scott, you couldn’t wait for like a reasonable time to blow me?” Stiles asks, voice thick with sleep.

He feels more than hears his husband’s chuckle, followed quickly by a sudden, fat, squishing sound that makes his cheeks heat. There’s Scott’s hands on his thighs, spreading them wide, moving down to tickle his feet and Stiles jerks a little.

“Scott,” he protests weakly, dick popping out of the other man’s mouth and Scott makes a whiny sound, “You can’t tickle me and **not** expect me to move, dude.”

Scott leans up and kisses him, taking their hands and lacing their fingers together as he grinds down against Stiles and hums into his mouth, “I love you.”

Stiles grins, keeping his eyes open to stare at Scott, “You’re a dork,” he mouths against his husband’s lips, “And I hope you plan on finishing what you started, buddy. You can’t leave a man hanging.”

“You’re not hanging,” Scott responds, licking at Stiles’s lips between words, “You’re standing _right_ at attention.”

“I **want** to be spurting come all down your throat.”

Scott snorts and nibbles on Stiles’s lip, then moves to whisper in his ear, “ _You will be_ ,” he assures him, lifting up his husband’s left arm and leaning in suddenly to bite and nip at the pit.

“Oh, fuck,” Stiles jerks again, but this time upwards, hips rocking against Scott’s. His right hand moves, fisting the other man’s hair and a sharp, shaky breath escapes his mouth, “S-Scotty- _oh_ ,” he feels the blush from before start moving down his neck and shoulders as Scott practically starts making out with the sensitive skin.

“I’m gonna come against your stomach, not down your throat, if you k-keep-fuck.”

It doesn’t help that Scott’s hands are _everywhere_ , one slid down between the crack of his ass, the soft pad of his forefinger brushing teasingly over the tight hole; the other one pinching and rolling Stiles’s nipple under his thumb.

Stiles feels like he’s going to explode, he’s pretty sure Scott had been working his dick for a good while before he’d even woken up, and all of this while he’s still heavy with sleep is a little too much. He’s just near tipping over when Scott moves suddenly, mouth opening as Stiles’s dick starts pulsing and he looks down just in time to see _everything_.

“Holy fuck,” Stiles mutters as his eyes widen, watching the thick lines of come cover Scott’s tongue and line his teeth, “It’s too early for this.”

Scott closes his mouth around the very tip of Stiles’s spent dick, milking the last droplets from it like a spout before moving up and pulling Stiles into his arms.

“Go back to sleep, baby,” he says, tucking his chin against Stiles’s neck.

“How long were you doing that for?” Stiles asks, still a little distracted.

“Like thirty minutes or something.”

Stiles blinks, legs moving to try and lace Scott’s more with his, “Thirty minutes, while I was asleep?”

“Mhm,” Scott says and chuckles, “If I could fall asleep with your dick in my mouth, and just sleep like that, I’d be pretty happy - nursing on it every now and then like a boob.”

“Oh my God, are you **trying** to make me hard again?”

“Maybe,” Scott turns to kiss the corner of Stiles’s mouth, “Are you complaining?”

“I can’t believe you had all that dick in your mouth, and you still have puppy breath.”

Scott takes that challenge, leaning in and wrapping his lips around Stiles’s nose, running the flat of his tongue over it before pulling back again.

“You’re an asshole.”

“So are you,” Scott responds and kisses Stiles’s temple.

“I love you.”

Scott grins widely, and Stiles can **feel** the beam of sunlight and warmth coming from it, even in the dark, “I love you, too.”


End file.
